Guardian
by Grassina3
Summary: Not sure how to summarize, has to do with angels and such. Baron/Haru
1. Chapter 1

**I came up with this while eating dinner on Christmas. I was just staring blankly into thin air (as usual****J****) and this just popped into my head. My parents thought I was insane, 'cause I just shouted randomly, "GENIOSITY!" and got this look on my face like I was the happiest person on earth. But they know better than to try to stick me in a loony bin. :P **

Chapter One 

Mercural sprinted through the city to the headquarters. His wings were moving so fast, all you could see was a blur behind him. Angels parted in the streets so as not to get run over by the fastest angel in existence as he rushed through the streets of Heaven.

At last, he got to the HQ. He stopped before the big oaken doors to compose himself. Once he deemed himself presentable, Mercural knocked on the door before entering. There was just one desk in the middle, and the chair was turned so you couldn't see who was sitting in it, but Mercural knew anyway. He slowly floated over to the chair and bowed.

"Sire." The angel sitting in the chair turned and acknowledged his presence.

"Mercural, sit." The angel swept his hand and a chair appeared. The angel had copper hair and chocolate colored eyes. He seemed to glow, not like most angels, but with a different light, almost of a different color, and brighter.

"Thank you, Sire."

"Mercural, please my son, call me by my real name," said the copper-haired angel.

"Yes Si-Gabriel."

"So my son, what can I do for you?" asked Gabriel. Mercural swallowed (Is that possible, for angels?) and took a deep breath.

"The girl whom I am guardian to, Haru Yoshioka, is planning to kill herself. And no matter what I do, I cannot change her mind. As I am not blessed with the power to read the subconscious, or read dreams, I cannot figure out what is causing her such sadness," he explained.

"And so you need my help to discern what is troubling your young charge, correct?" concluded Gabriel. Mercural nodded.

"Haru is such a sweet girl, and she always helps others. It would be a great loss to the world, and a devastating blow to-" Gabriel put up his hand.

"I never said I would not help you," he said with a smile. Mercural bowed his head and blushed.

Gabriel stood and waved his hand. A scene appeared in front of the two angels. It showed a young woman, maybe in her mid-twenties, with chocolate brown hair sleeping. Her room was in complete disarray, with drawings, papers, and books everywhere. Gabriel twitched his finger and it seemed as if they were sucked through Haru's ear into her subconscious.

____________________

Haru was having her dream again. That same dream every night. It was almost a nightmare, but it wasn't. It was a dream derived from her memory, one of her favorite memories:

_She stared at her lap, still crying. It was just so unfair. She saved a cat, and got rewarded with this, an unasked-for marriage, to a CAT. Maybe she was wrong to save a cat…_

"_Excuse me, would you care to dance?" _

"_Oh, no, I couldn't, I'm a meowsy dancer-oh no! Now I'm starting to TALK like a cat!"_

"_Just trust me." She looked up and looked at the cat. His voice seemed reassuring. Trembling, she put her paw in his gloved hand. He led her into the middle of the hall and the accordion player began a waltz. The cat, who had ginger fur, led her in the dance, guiding her gently. _

'_What is this? I never felt this way before. Being a cat might not be so bad' Whiskers sprouted from her face. _

"_Careful, Haru. Don't lose yourself. You must believe in yourself. I already told you that, didn't I?" The cat looked down at her, and she gasped; he had green eyes, the same shade as __**Baron**__!_


	2. Chapter 2

**So, how do you like it? I always loved learning about angels and saints, probably 'cause what they did is more exciting than my life. 'sigh' oh well, here's chap. 2! ****J**

**Chapter 2**

_At that point, the rest of the cats in the banquet hall disappeared, leaving Baron and Haru waltzing to music coming out of thin air. _

"_Baron." said Haru. "I think I love you." _

"_Haru, I..I want to love you," replied Baron. "I do love you, but this cannot be. Even if you stay a cat, I will live forever, and you will not." He kissed her cheek, then stepped away. "I am sorry Haru." He disappeared. _

_Haru crumpled on the ground. "Baron, don't leave me. I need you, I love you…" _

___________

Gabriel and Mercural again saw Haru on her bed, but she was crying.

"Baron, I love you," she whispered. "I need you, to be with you, otherwise, I feel I might die."

Haru cried herself to sleep, and the two angels watched over her until she fell into a dreamless sleep, courtesy of Gabriel.

Gabriel waved his hand and the vision disappeared.

"Does this happen every night?" he questioned.

"Yes, every night. I have tried to find this Baron, but to no avail," replied Mercural.

"Well, we know what his appearance is. He lives forever. I can tell from his aura, he is not an angel, or faire, or even a sprite," Gabriel thought aloud. "Hmmm…. Let us ask Uriel. He will know." The two angels flew out of the chapel-like building towards a dark red building across the city. An angel was waiting on the steps.

"I knew you would come," he said. He turned and walk-floated into the building, whose doors opened for him themselves. He had dark hair and pale skin, with red eyes that were filled with wisdom. He shone with an almost red light.

"Uriel, my brother," said Gabriel. "I assume you know the circumstances." Uriel nodded.

"I believe I have found him who you search for." He waved his hand and another scene appeared before them, this time of the inside of the Cat Bureau. Baron stood in his wooden state by the window. Gabriel twitched his finger and the same thing happened as to Haru.

_Baron was dreaming the exact same thing as Haru, except, Haru disappeared instead of him. He sunk down onto the floor._

"_I do love you, Haru, I do," he kept whispering until he woke up._

He put his head in his hands. Why must he have this curse? Why? It had never bothered him before, but now, he would do _anything_ to get rid of it, just so he could be with Haru.

__________

The angels withdrew from the scene.

"That was Baron Humbert von Gikkingen," explained Uriel.

"What is he? I have never seen anything like him before in all my 200,000 years!" exclaimed Mercural.

"He is a Creation, my son," said Gabriel. "When a person creates something and devotes themselves to it entirely, that creation receives a soul. It can never die, and will not rust or break. However, it can lose its soul if it becomes too sad or unhappy."

"Indeed. I have not seen one in nigh one hundred years. I believe I remember who created Gikkingen. He joined us fifty years ago," said Uriel. He waved his hand and another scene appeared before them. It showed an angel with red hair and a beard sitting at a desk carving something. "This is Joseph Varin, the creator of the Baron Humbert von Gikkingen."

______________

Haru woke before her alarm clock rang. She turned it off, stretched, and got ready for the day. She put on her uniform for the café she worked at then rushed downstairs. Haru drank a glass of her special tea, ate an apple and ran out the door.

She rushed down the streets, weaving through the kids walking to school and the adults going to work. At the café, she served food all day until 5o'clock, when she would go to her night class.

Haru settled into her desk and took out her sketchpad and pencils. She was the top student in her art class, and her drawings of cats were pretty popular. Right now, she was working on one about Muta and Toto, with Baron in the background. The obese cat and crow were fighting in front of the Bureau. Baron could be seen inside sitting on his high back chair, reading. Baron made an appearance in every drawing of hers. This was the only way for her to remember him by, and until lately, the only way to keep the sadness away. But it wasn't working anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to Yarningchick and Bambi4ever for reviewing. ****J**** You guys inspire me to write more and I draw a lot from your stories Yarningchick. **

**Disclaimer: I seem to forget this a lot. Anyways, I don't own Neko no Ongaeshi, although I really would like to own Baron… ****J**

Chapter 3

Baron woke up crabby. Again. He had been pretty crabby lately, and Muta and Toto just couldn't figure out why.

But Baron remained the perfect gentleman, even when Muta would mention seeing Haru. When that happened, his hands would grip the armrests of his chair, and his face would tighten even more. That, and the fact that he was even colder than usual, was the only sign that he gave that he was upset.

But Muta and Toto just couldn't figure it out.

_______________________

Haru walked through the streets after her art class. Everyone had praised her work again, and she had smiled, as usual. Nobody could tell anything was wrong with her. The only two people who would have been able to notice weren't there to see. Her mother had died a few months ago. On her death bed, Naoko had confessed to Haru that she knew about Baron, that she had seen Haru talking to Muta and figured it out. She had forgiven Haru, then died.

The only other hadn't seen her in over three years. He had always been able to tell what she was feeling. Except one feeling.

Yes, Haru Yoshioka was in love with Baron Humbert von Gikkingen. And she knew it could never be.

Haru ran the rest of the way to her apartment. She curled up on the doormat and cried again.

___________

"We must do something!" exclaimed Mercural.

"We know my son, we just need to gather our thoughts and decide what," Gabriel comforted him.

The angels were sitting in Gabriel's "chapel" again, thinking about what to do with their predicament.

Suddenly, Mercural sprang up from his seat. "I know!" He beckoned to the other two angels. The listened to his idea. When he finished, Gabriel turned to Uriel.

"Is it possible?' he asked. Uriel thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Yes, we will need the help of some of our brothers, but it is possible. I have called them already. They are on their way." Gabriel nodded then smiled at Mercural.

"This is a very good plan, I understand why the Greeks mistook you for a God, even if it was blasphemy." Mercural smiled at the praise.

"I would do anything to help Haru. She is such a sweet, caring girl."

At that moment, the doors burst open and four shimmering angels appeared.

**Short, yes, I know, don't kill me. I'm going to update again today, I hope. If not today, then tomorrow. This chapter was really hard to write. But know I know what I'm going to do next. So, no worries! ****J**


	4. Chapter 4

After she stopped crying, Haru looked up. She would do it today. 

She got up and got a piece of paper and a pen. In small writing, so Baron, Muta, and Toto would be able to read it, she wrote a goodbye to them, explaining why. She took the finished letter and hid it where she would always hide Muta's food, so that nobody else would find it but him. 

After that, she went upstairs and changed. She wore a black t-shirt and black pants, everything black. She was ready. 

Haru jogged downstairs and out the front door, not bothering to lock it. She jogged through the empty streets. She had decided where she would do it a few weeks ago. 

After jogging for about fifteen minutes, she arrived at the site. It was an old bridge over a deserted train track. She stood on the rail over the tracks and took a deep breath. 

"I'm sorry Baron," she whispered. "I love you." and she let herself fall. 

____________

Haru heard whispering and groaned. It felt like every part of her hurt. The whispering stopped. Through her half-open eyes, Haru could see somebody's silhouette. 

"Haru," said an unfamiliar voice. "Haru, open your eyes." She did and gasped. The person standing next to the bed she was on had wings, and glowed. 

"I'm dead, right?" she asked, still unsure. "Because if I am, I certainly don't feel like it." The angel laughed, and the sound was beautiful. 

"No Haru, you are not dead," he replied. 

"Well then, who are you?" Haru demanded, with more force this time. The angel smiled and brushed his shoulder-length gold hair out of his golden eyes. 

"The one and only Mercural. Basis for the Greek god Mercury, and your personal guardian angel," he said with a bow. Haru's eyes got wider. Somebody behind Mercural chuckled. 

"Mercural, you need to let her recover first, _before_ you start babbling," the angel speaking chastised him gently, but Haru could detect a bit of humor in the voice. Another angel, this one with light brown hair and blue eyes, stepped forward. He glowed blue, and his aura radiated peace, healing, and happiness.

The angel smiled at her, noticing her wide eyes. He placed his hands on her ribs and concentrated a little. 

"Broken ribs, lots of bruises, ooh, this will hurt a lot," he muttered under his breath. 

"Um, excuse me, sir," Haru said tentatively. "Who are you?" The angel finished his inspection and smiled at her. 

"I am the Archangel Rafael, Head Healer of Heaven," he said. 

"So I am in Heaven," Haru said thoughtfully. "Who are the angels behind you? Are they other Archangels?" she asked, pointing behind Rafael. He turned and waved his brothers forward. 

"This is the Archangel Michael," he gestured to an angel who had blonde hair and sky-blue eyes. Next, he pointed to an angel with golden hair, almost like Baron's, and honey-gold eyes. "This is the Archangel Ariel. The Archangel Gabriel" Gabriel smiled and winked. Next, the pale, red-eyed angel. "The Archangel Uriel." Finally, to the palest angel with jet black hair and warm black eyes. "The Archangel Azrael." All five bowed politely and Haru bowed back as best she could from the position she was in. 

"Not that I mind, but why are you all here?" She asked. 

"My child, that is for after Rafael has healed you," said Azrael. Haru looked at him thoughtfully. 

"If Rafael is the Head Healer, then what are you?" she asked. Azrael looked a little uncomfortable. 

"Promise you won't get scared," he said. Haru promised. "I am the Angel of Death." Haru looked a little frightened. "But I am not here to take you, but to save you. If it were not for Rafael and I, you would be dead," he explained. Haru relaxed. 

"But why save me?" she asked. Azrael smiled a little and looked towards Michael. 

"Shall I tell her?" Azrael asked. Michael nodded. 

"We might as well tell her now while Rafael heals her." The rest agreed and everyone looked at Azrael, except Rafael, who was busy healing Haru, but he was still listening. 

"Mercural, your Guardian Angel, became aware that you were going to commit suicide," he began. Haru had the decency to look embarrassed and blushed. "After searching for the reason and being unable to find it, he went to Gabriel. Gabriel entered your dreams and found the reason was a cat named Baron. Uriel showed Gabriel and Mercural the Baron, and they discovered the reason. You were both in love, yet you could not be together because of the fact that he was a figurine and you were not. After speaking with Baron's Creator, we discovered that Baron would be unable to change. So, we decided, let her jump, but don't let her die. And we did, and now we have a choice for you," Azrael concluded. 

"Done!" announced Rafael. "You are completely cured, and still will be when you wake up."

"_If_ she wakes up," corrected Ariel. He turned to Haru. 

"You must make a choice. You can completely die, and stay here, you can go back to earth as a human, or you can go back to earth as a cat figurine." 

Haru stopped breathing. A chance to go back to earth, as a cat figurine? This was exactly what she wanted. But on the other hand, if she stayed here, she could see her mother, father, and grandparents. 

"Breath, Haru," Rafael reminded her. She took a breath and smiled at him to show his gratitude. 

"I choose…" 

**Don't kill me! The next chapter is coming up today! Oh, and I decided to find a name for my muse. I'll tell you in the next update. ****J**


	5. Chapter 5

Baron sat reading, again. Muta and Toto had become increasingly worried, but could do nothing.

And so, they went about their daily activities. They hadn't had a client since Haru, and that had been five years ago, when Haru was sixteen. Up until two years ago Baron would go with them to visit Haru. Then one day, he suddenly stopped. The fat cat and crow had asked Haru if she knew anything, but she would just shrug and get this sad look on her face.

So they stopped asking. The visits became farther and farther apart, until they only visited about once every few months.

Thinking about this, Muta settled into his bench and was about to start reading his newspaper when there was a great flash of light. He covered his eyes with the newspaper to save them until the light died down. Baron poked his head out the doorway into the Bureau. What he saw nearly gave him a heart attack.

Haru was hovering in the air over the courtyard. She was talking to a group of winged creatures. "_Angels…_" Baron whispered.

___________

Haru turned to her group of angel friends. They had helped her be with her love and she would never forget it.

"Thank you for helping me," she said. Haru hugged each angel in turn. She stopped at Mercural. "I guess that now I'm immortal, I won't be seeing you," she said a bit sadly. Mercural smiled.

"We'll stop by and visit sometime, how about that?" he offered.

"That would be _wonderful_." Haru said and hugged him again. Mercural pried her off him and held her at arms length.

"Be good, okay?" Haru laughed.

"Of course I will!"

"Don't do anything you're not supposed to."

Haru blushed and punched his shoulder. "Who are you, my father?" she said jokingly.

"Nope, I'm better. Well, you better get down there before your Baron has a heart attack or something," said Mercural. Haru nodded. She blew a kiss to all of them before floating down to the ground. She turned and waved and they waved back then flew up into the sky.

Haru sighed before turning to smile at Baron and Muta, who were staring at her like she was something, well, heavenly.

"Hi guys," she said with a wave. The two tried to speak, but couldn't.

'_Chicky looks hot! She didn't look so good before, but now… NO! Don't even think about it, you know how Baron feels about her.' _Muta thought.

Baron stared at the cat Haru in front of him. She had always looked good to him, but she looked even more beautiful.

"H-Haru. What happened to you? Wh-who where those, um, angels?" Baron said, regaining his ability to speak.

"My guardian angel Mercural, plus the Archangels Gabriel, Rafael, Michael, Ariel, Uriel, and Azrael. They saved my life when I tried to kill myself -" She was cut off by Baron.

"You WHAT!?" he shouted.

"Let me finish," Haru said calmly. "Like I said, they saved me and gave me three choices: stay in Heaven, come back to earth as a human, or come back as a cat figurine. And as you can see, I chose number three," she concluded. Muta got up and hugged her. He understood that she wanted to be alone with Baron. Good thing Toto was out.

Once Muta had rounded the corner, Haru stepped forward tentatively and put her now-furry hand on Baron's face.

"Baron," she said gently. "What's wrong?" Baron looked away.

"You, you tried to kill yourself. Why?" he asked, his eyes tearing up. Haru put her hand on the side of his face so he would look at her.

"Because, I felt an existence without you was not worth it," she explained. Baron stared into her eyes. She wasn't lying. He took her hand and led her into the Bureau. He sat down on the couch and had her sit down next to him.

"You did this because of me?" he whispered.

"No, I did this for you." Haru put her hand on the side of Baron's cheek. He leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. They stayed like that for a while, until…

"Baron?" Haru whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I love you," she confessed. Baron's eyes snapped open; Haru was looking away from him, afraid of his reaction. Imagine her surprise when Baron pulled her onto his lap and kissed her. At first, she let her arms stay at her side. But slowly, she put her arms around Baron's neck, to pull him closer. Baron put one hand around her waist to close any remaining space between their bodies and his other hand was tilting her head back to get a better angle. And that was how Muta and Toto found them a while later.


	6. Chapter 6

After being caught making out on the couch in the Bureau, Baron and Haru had to endure much teasing from Muta and Toto. The fatso and birdbrain had erupted in giggles, which soon turned into laughter. The lovebirds had pulled apart and turned bright red. Toto and Muta would drop little hints every once in a while, making the two blush. 

Haru had settled down in one of the empty houses in the Refuge. Baron courted her for about six months before popping the question, after asking Mercural, of course. The angels still visited every once in a while. After giving the father-to-boyfriend speech, and making sure Baron loved Haru and would always be faithful to her and be good to her (Baron said yes to everything), Mercural gave his permission.

They married in the Refuge, having a short and small celebration. Only the angels, Muta, Toto, King Lune, and Queen Yuki were invited. The old cat marrying them had turned bright red when Baron and Haru began making out at the end. He left as soon as possible.

Baron and Haru had nine kittens. An angel was a godparent to each, except for three, whose godparents were either Lune and Yuki, Muta, or Toto. Eventually, each kitten moved out. Adonis, the eldest, moved to Greece. Aegle, to Rome. The twins, Anaita and Anita, went to Ireland. Azriel traveled around the world, his godparent Azrael helping him. Branwen moved to Paris. Gwyndolyn, more commonly called Gwyn, moved to England. The younger pair of twins, Kohaku and Kokoro, stayed in Japan. 

Baron and Haru live on, watching the world from the Refuge. Every once in a while, they get a client, but not much. But they don't mind, because now they have each other. 


End file.
